Kagome's Discovery
by IceTearDropz
Summary: What happens when Kagome stumbles upon the many fanfiction sites that feature her and our favorite cold hearted, silverhaired Taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru?


**A/N:** I know people don't read these because they want to get to the story. All I'm saying right now is that you HAVE TO READ THE BOTTOM AUTHOR NOTE. That is all. Enjoy.

* * *

**Kagome's Discovery**

**Series One: Single Spark **

* * *

It was a boring day for Kagome. 

She had recently finished her homework that she needed catching up on, and she had nothing else to do except mope around in her room.

'Maybe I should go back to the feudal era?' she thought to herself. After really thinking about it, she shook her head.

No. She actually had some spare time for once! She should think up of other things to occupy herself with. Going to the feudal era was just not an option after all of her hard work of convincing Inuyasha to let her go back to her time.

Sighing, she scanned her room. Scattered clothes were everywhere and she groaned.

Great.

She had spare time to do whatever she wished and she needed to clean her messy room.

Just great.

With an aggravated sigh, she got up off her bed and proceeded to pick up her clothes off the floor. After 10 minutes of sorting out the laundry and starting her family's white laundry, she went back into her room.

Ok. Now her room was half decent. What was she going to do now? Frowning, she flopped back onto her bed.

'What did I do before I started going to the feudal era?' she asked herself.

Surely, she didn't just mope around in her room. She did have a life. She just forgot how to live it with all of the 'saving the world' crap that she had to do on a daily basis.

She turned onto on her and faced the ceiling, trying to make out pictures that only the person who found them could see.

'This is Inuyasha's fault. I can't even stay in touch with Yuka, Eri, or Ayumi anymore because I stay in the feudal era for so long…'

Her thoughts turning depressing and melancholy, she sat up on her bed and hugged her pillow.

Just then, she remembered the laptop that her mother bought her as a Christmas present. It was sitting on her desk, still not used by her. It was supposedly all set up and ready for her to use… she just didn't have the time to actually sit down and get on it.

What other time would be greater than now?

Throwing her pillow to the side, she pulled out her chair and sat on it, turning on her computer with a sort of excitement rushing through her. At last she had something to do. Maybe she could download some music or something to listen to.

She logged on and passed the necessary things to log onto the internet. After successfully getting on, she began to surf the web.

There was some strange stuff on the internet, she found out. Many weird things. She ignored many of them, and went into sites that seemed harmless.

Finally, after she was beginning to get tired of the internet, she got a brilliant idea. She could do research on Inuyasha! She could see how the final battle came about and how everyone would live and everything!

But after thinking about it for awhile, she frowned. What if she found things that she didn't want to necessarily know at the moment?

She shook her head. Life was about taking risks. So why not? Plus, it could not be true; people thought that the Shikon was just a myth. How could they get the history right if they didn't even know that the jewel actually existed?

With a firm nod, she began to search.

Kagome was shocked.

There were bazillions of sites that popped up when she entered the name Inuyasha into the search engine. It was crazy!

Wide eyed, she began to click on some links.

And was hit to the core with shock.

What was this?!?!

Some of the sites had ALL of her group's information written out. EVERYTHING! And… and… what the heck?! There was supposedly a CHANNEL called _Adult Swim_ that featured Inuyasha?!

Head spinning, she closed out of all the windows.

When did Inuyasha become a celebrity?!

Wondering what would happen when she put her name in, she typed in 'Kagome' with apprehension.

Oh… my… goodness…

There were pictures of her and Inuyasha KISSING!!

When did they ever kiss?! NEVER!!

Her head began to spin. This was crazy. Why was she up on the internet? No, better yet, why was she up on the internet KISSING Inuyasha?!

Flustered, she typed in someone else. A random person. Anyone. And without her knowing, she typed in their… sort of enemy, sort of ally, Sesshoumaru.

Many of the sites just said _"Sesshoumaru, the killing perfection"_ or _"Sesshoumaru on Deviant Art"_, whatever that meant.

"Nothing too weird here," she said to herself. After all, Sesshoumaru was a killing perfection. They must have been some research sites or something.

Not bothering to actually click on any of the links, she proceeded to exit out of the window to find something else to do, when she saw something that caught her eye.

"Kagome… _and_ Sesshoumaru?" she said aloud.

Why were their names together?

Her curiosity peaked when she read the link's summary…

"_A Single Spark: A Kagome & Sesshoumaru Site is a web site dedicated to the couple of Kagome and Sesshoumaru from the anime Inuyasha."_

She froze…

COUPLE?!?!

With wide eyes, she clicked on the link. What did it mean when they said 'Couple?!'

She wished she didn't click on it. Because it had lead her to a red page with Sesshoumaru and her in a picture.

TOGETHER.

Clicking on the picture, she groaned in annoyance to find another link. The link's name seemed suspicious… it had the word 'eternal adoration' in it.

Why would anything involving HER and SESSHOUMARU have eternal adoration included in it?!

She clicked on this link and almost died of shock as she found out what the site was about.

"_He's the vicious, emotionless Lord of the Western Lands, claiming to hate all humans. She's the warm, lively human girl that gets sucked into his world. He's always in complete control. She improvises as she goes along. He's a powerful warrior. She usually needs rescuing. He's a demon. She's a priestess. I say let the sparks fly... _

_Welcome to A Single Spark: A Kagome & Sesshoumaru Site. I hope you enjoy your stay! Please note that all original work on this site is the sole property of the creator, __and is not to be used without his/her permission__."_

It was a fan fiction site.

OF HER AND SESSHOUMARU.

TOGETHER.

IN STORIES.

WITH CRAZY HORMONE DRIVEN WOMEN BEING THE AUTHORS OF THE STORIES.

Oh God…

This… was bad.

* * *

**A/N:: **I don't think I would mind if I was featured in a story with Sesshoumaru… haha. At least she isn't bored out of her mind anymore, huh? I'm thinking of whether or not to continue this story. More likely than not, I will. And the rest of the chapters will have her read the most popular Sesshoumaru/Kagome stories out there on the net. This will include, SingleSpark, Adultfanfiction, MediaMiner, Animespiral, FanFiction, and more. I will also be putting up polls for stories to be read by Kagome. These will be in series. Like… for example: the single spark series will have the popular single spark stories in it, and etc. Suggestions for stories will be taken into consideration. But remember, the TOP stories only. Cause, there are just too many stories out there. I will make exceptions if the story is really great but there is no circulation of it. But it will probably be rare. I will also be trying to get the permission from the original authors to have their stories featured in this story. If they say 'yes' HOORAY! If they say 'no' darn… but yeah. That's how it'll work. Please rate and review. I didn't have a change to edit yet. So it might kind of suck on grammar and flow… hehe… I'll get around to editing it soon enough. 

Sorry if the author note was confusing. Just email me for more clarification.

Thanks for reading.

**Ice**


End file.
